pauperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgeville
Edgeville, until recently known as the 'Ghost Town '''is a small town located at the border of the Wilderness, west of the Grand Exchange. It is commonly visited for cutting Yew trees, burning logs, and cooking raw fish caught near Barbarian Village, and in members worlds for smelting bars in the Edgeville furnace. In the early development of ''RuneScape Classic, Edgeville only had empty buildings. It was originally called Ghost Town on the world map, but when the Wilderness was released it was renamed Edgeville and given a general store and bank. Before the updates of 10 December 2007, Edgeville was a very popular town for player killers, clans, and free-to-play players who would use the nearby low level Wilderness for duelling, and traders of player killing-related items such as food, various potions, weapons, runes, and other combat-related items. This area was the location of the Mod Hasmo riot, which occurred during the same time as the Pay to Pk Riot. After the 10 December 2007 update, popularity dropped, although updates such as the Bounty Hunter update and the addition of the Edgeville furnace helped it regain to some of its previous popularity. Since the Free Trade and the Wilderness update on 1 February 2011, Edgeville has returned to its old popularity. Along with the Grand Exchange, the town received a major graphical update on 9 August 2011. History During the Second Age, the area that is now Edgeville was known as Paddewwa, a mighty fortress of the powerful god Zaros. Found near the Zarosian capital of Senntisten, the area was a great asset to the domain. It could be used in the defence of Senntisten if the capital fell under attack due to the closeness. Following Zaros's defeat at the hands of Zamorak, the God Wars began. Paddewwa would have been razed early before the fall of Senntisten so that the city's defences were weaker. There are many theories on the location of the Fort ruins and the buildings that are left today. One theory is that sometime after the God Wars people made a village on the ruins, leaving Paddewwa as the dungeon that lies below Edgeville today. Something must have happened as the town was abandoned, and the south of the town was left in ruins. Another is that the ruins in the south of Edgeville are the ruins of Paddewwa, and that the Fortress had a wall in the north and a large hill defence to the west, with the River Lum and Senntisten to the east. It also had a few buildings in the top half of the fortress. The top half's civilians were apparently massacred, and the Fort itself razed, along with the wall to the north. Also, this theory suggests that Edgeville's dungeon was the dungeon of the Fortress, with many undead Zarosian soldiers (skeletons) roaming its corridors and paths, with the monsters coming in over time. No matter what happened in the past, thousands of years later, in the Fifth Age, the area was an abandoned area known to many as the "Ghost Town". Only empty homes and ruins could be found. In the Year 169, King Roald of Varrock incorporated the area into the kingdom of Misthalin, naming it Edgeville.